


Chewbacca is My Safe Word

by MinxyOne93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Bonds (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Complete, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mention of Wings, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Quiet Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, but mostly its porn, fluff dialogue at the end, mentions of other kinks, mentions of porn, role play, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxyOne93/pseuds/MinxyOne93
Summary: Dean is confused when Cas accuses him of infidelity. Soon, however, he works out that it's a ruse to engage in some rough play and explore some of Dean's kinks.---------------------------------------------------------------------------Cas nodded, looking serious. "Her scent is all over you. It's disgraceful.""Dude I showered this morning, I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said, exasperated."Perhaps it's your clothes, then. Cas sniffed at Dean's shirt collar. "Yes, take them off.""When did you become a damn bloodhound, man? This isn't even the same shirt!""Alright, I can't still smell her," Cas said, dropping the act momentarily, "I smelled her perfume yesterday but I was angry so I didn't say anything. Now I just want you naked and against that wall." The veneer was back up, Cas snarled the last sentence and yanked his tie off in two swift motions. He had a dangerous look in his eye."Oh," Dean said, swallowing hard. "Oh."---------------------------------------------------------------------------**Author's disclaimer:****not ABO, he's just an angel with super senses including a super sniffer**
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Chewbacca is My Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackiris25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackiris25/gifts).



> Wow, this ended up a little kinkier than I meant for it to, but sometimes you gotta give the characters what they want and... well, that's what they got! Is it weird that I'm blushing at this one?! =D
> 
> Based on a prompt from a reader of my long WIP fic "How Long?". They left a comment and I couldn't NOT write this idea. ;] Thanks for the idea! Hope you enjoy!

"No, you gotta whisk it. You're just stirring it."

"What do you mean?" Cas grumbled. 

"Well you're trying to put air in it, so you gotta make a motion like this," Dean said, demonstrating the angle and motion in the air. 

"Why do you want air in your eggs? Air has no flavor. Preposterous."

"No, it makes 'em fluffy, Cas. It changes the texture. You know, popcorn has a good texture - so do scrambled eggs. It's simple." 

Cas grumbled again, mumbled in Enochian. 

"What was that, sassy ass? Speak up." Dean said with a bitchface to rival Sam's. 

"I said you have a lot of nerve talking to a warrior of God that way."

"First of all, what way? I didn't say anything. Second, our kid ate God's powers, so you're just a warrior of a mediocre dude now."

Cas had already been in a pissy mood. This remark had him slamming the bowl in the counter and spitting, "You're just as disrespectful as the day we met."

Egg sloshed everywhere.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked. "What's gotten into you?"

Cas cleaned up the egg and raised a brow.

"As if you don't know."

"I really don't." Dean was racking his brain. He couldn't think of anything he'd done.

"I can smell her."

Dean's heart dropped. "What the fuck are you yammering about? _Who_?"

Cas sauntered up to him and sniffed him. "A woman."

Dean genuinely had no idea what Cas was talking about, but he got the sense he was being accused of cheating.

"Man, I haven't been with anyone else! The last time I was out of the bunker was yesterday to get beer and I - oh," he said. He started to laugh.

"Some lady came up to me and hugged me. She was some wild ass drunk chick. She thought I was someone else. I waited with her til her boyfriend came to pick her up for like three minutes so nothing happened to her."

"You expect me to believe that?" Cas spat.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, because that's what _happened._ Why would I lie to you, man? You can peek into my brain if you want, but you seriously need a reality check Cas. Of all the ways I might fuck this up, this ain't one of 'em. I'm not that stupid."

Cas said nothing but placed a hand suddenly on Dean's head and peered into his psyche. He'd given permission and the story seemed far fetched to the angel. He watched the memory like a movie playing in their minds, and it was true. Mostly.

"She kissed your neck," Cas said, "and you pushed her away."

"Yeah, I mean I didn't think it was important, she was totally wasted. I turned her down. I woulda even if we weren't together to be honest. I don't hook up with people drunker than me."

Cas nodded, looking serious. "Her scent is all over you. It's disgraceful."

"Dude I showered this morning, I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said, exasperated. 

"Perhaps it's your clothes, then. Cas sniffed at Dean's shirt collar. "Yes, take them off."

"Are you a fucking dog? When did you become a damn bloodhound, man? This isn't even the same shirt!"

"Alright, I can't still smell her," Cas said, dropping the act momentarily, "I smelled her perfume yesterday but I was angry so I didn't say anything. Now I just want you naked and against that wall." The veneer was back up, Cas snarled the last sentence and yanked his tie off in two swift motions. He had a dangerous look in his eye.

"Oh," Dean said, swallowing hard. _"Oh."_

Dean thought for a moment, but wasted no time eagerly unbuttoning his shirt. "Uh, so is this like a roleplaying thing? You wanna pretend to be mad and jealous while we …?"

"Yes. We're roleplaying that this was yesterday and I'm dissatisfied with the stench the beast left upon you."

"Oh, shit. _Beast?_ That seems a little -," Dean started, but Cas just gave him a sharp look. 

"Dean. You're spoiling the mood. Pretend I'm angry with you and that you're a good listener."

Dean almost took offense and was inclined to shout back "I _am_ a good listener!" But opted not to because he wasn't sure that was true, or even a good thing if so.

"You're too slow," Cas growled after only seconds, and with a wave of his hand Dean was naked. Cas, however, had only taken off his tie, jacket and trenchcoat, and belt, still otherwise clothed. 

"I believe I asked you to get up against the wall."

Dean was completely baffled but crazy turned on, cock already half-hard. "Man, what is _with_ you today?" He muttered as he complied. "In the _kitchen_? Jesus Christ, you're kinky," he continued babbling softly, the realization of how terribly depraved it was. Cas wanted to angry fuck him? In the kitchen? Against the wall? And where did he learn about roleplay like this, anyway?

"Stop speaking," Cas said low and serious, approaching Dean, "and turn around. Face the wall."

"Uh, wait, wait! Time out, champ, snap out of it! Um, now seems like a good time to talk about safe words, Cas," Dean exclaimed urgently, giggling nervously and putting a hand on Cas's chest to stop him. 

"Yes, you mentioned that before. What does it mean?"

"It's a word you say when you want to stop or get the other person's attention. It can be like a color, or a random thing or saying - just something that wouldn't fit in a sexy situation."

Cas tilted his head. "Why don't you just say 'stop'?"

"I… sometimes you just don't wanna say it, or you want to say one thing and mean another. It… it helps when you roleplay especially."

Cas looked exasperated but asked, inclining his head, "What exactly is the word?"

"Uh, well something unsexy. Something that just makes you snap out of it and like, not even wanna keep going."

"Are you afraid of me? Dean, I would never do anything against your will, I always get your explicit consent and I always will," Cas said, recoiling slightly, hurt at the thought. 

"No, I'm not afraid of you!" Dean said, scrambling to soothe the angel, "It's a normal - well... a kinda normal - mostly normal thing. Mostly normal. It can be good for you too - that way I can yell and make all sorts of sounds and you know you don't have to stop as long as it's not that one word," he said with an eyebrow wiggle. 

"You're already very generous when you vocalize, but if you think this is important, I believe you," Cas agreed. "So what is the 'unsexy' word?"

"Um, I don't know. What do you think it should be?" Dean figured Cas had never chosen a safe word, maybe he'd let him pick something comfortable for him.

"Something I am not attracted to and would make me want to stop immediately…? Sam?"

Dean made a disgusted sound and said sharply, "Cas, NO. We are not going to make my brother's _name_ our safe word. Try again."

"...Tuberculosis? Tuberculosis is very 'unsexy'."

"Wow, okay. You can pick something less morbid."

"You could pick movies that are less morbid. You've made me watch Tombstone three times," Cas suggested, arching an eyebrow.

Dean was trying to come up with something, but his mind was drawing a blank. He saw a package of honey buns on the counter - but that wouldn't work, Cas might think it was a pet name. But it did make him think -

"Ugh, okay. How about… 'Princess Leia'? You said you weren't into her."

"But you are. That won't work."

"Well, yeah, it's Carrie Fisher, of course I am. But… point taken. Um, Chewbacca?"

"The wookie is 'unsexy' to me, that works."

"Okay, so our safe word is Chewbacca. Wow, that's… you know most people use color systems or food, but this is... totally fine. Chewbacca," Dean muttered, shaking his head a little. 

Cas rolled his eyes. "Now that we've gotten that established, shall we resume?" Cas huffed impatiently.

"Uh, yeah." Dean blushed fiercely. 

"Then let me remind you where we were," he said softly before switching back seamlessly to his angry voice to say "Stop speaking and turn around. Face the wall."

Dean gasped as Cas spun him around by the shoulders and shoved his hands up next to his face on either side - and Dean was surprised to find them stuck there with grace. "Oh shit," he whispered. 

A strong arm looped around Dean's waist, pulling his hips abruptly back. Cas began slowly grinding himself, still clothed, against Dean's bare ass. "I'm going to have you just like this, I think. You look so lovely for me," Cas grated out, stepping back a bit.

Suddenly Dean felt a cool pressure on his hole.

"Is that -?"

"Be quiet. But, yes. It's my grace," Cas rumbled in Dean's ear.

Dean made a choked, helpless sound at that. He was a sucker for the inappropriate use of grace. You could say it was a kink. He tried to outlaw it in foreplay because it got him too worked up too quick, but Cas was bot a good listener either.

The holy energy penetrated him swift and smooth, without pain. It livened his blood as it sent jolts of sweet energy through his body, leaving behind a slickness in it's wake. 

Cas had never done this to Dean before, so the hunter certainly wasn't expecting it when the grace found his prostate so quickly and began to massage it in an undulating motion and then began to almost hum within him. It was the most intense stimulation he'd ever felt. His lips fell open in a breathless moan and -

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean yelled in a mixture of pleasure and shock as he began to shake and waves of pleasure rolled through his entire body. Come leaked endlessly down the wall he was pinned to and onto the floor. The hunter moaned deliciously. 

"Oh, Dean," Cas whispered breathlessly. "So messy." The angel chuckled darkly in his ear.

Dean was still reeling from the sudden and violent orgasm that had suddenly ripped through him, but he was feeling terribly turned on and embarrassed at the same time. 

_I just came in like thirty fucking seconds and then he_ **laughed** _about it_ , Dean thought, cheeks burning.

"Don't be ashamed," Cas whispered, "I put your body back together, atom by atom. Of course I know how to make you come undone instantly. It's so lovely," his facade of anger temporarily dropping.

Dean was still speechless and reeling from the intensity of the orgasm and his absolute bafflement at the suddenness. Regardless of Castiel's reassurance, he was completely mortified that he'd come so quickly. 

Dean didn't have much time to think about it because the next thing he heard sent delightful shivers down his spine - Cas unzipping his pants. Dean let out a shuddering breath and before he was finished, Cas was on him again, resuming his aggressive acting.

"You belong to me and me only. I do _not_ intend to share you with anyone," Cas growled, licking up Dean's neck and biting his earlobe, making a low sound in his throat that Dean shivered in response to. 

"And now I will stake my claim," the angel ground out, voice venomous and alluring. Dean felt the slick fabric of the angel's trousers, and that his underwear had been shoved out of the way as Cas maneuvered behind him, quickly finding his hole and sliding in swiftly with the assistance of grace.

The hunter moaned and rocked back into Cas slightly. 

"Impatient for me," Cas growled, grabbing Dean hard by the hips and plunging into him with no hesitation, lingering for a moment deep inside, then slowly pulling back only to thrust again, tight against him so the splayed open zipper for his trousers pressed into Dean's skin and he felt the ridge of Castiel's hip bones grinding hard into his ass, then repeating the motion. He swung so hard he had Dean pressed tight against the wall. Merciless. There was no rhythm to speak of, only the repetitive impaling, laying claim to him violently over and over.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned helplessly. 

"Quiet. Sam will hear you."

Dean whimpered. He didn't care about Sam at all right now. Sam? Who's Sam? Might as well be worlds away.

Cas released one hand from Dean's hip and pressed it tight against Dean's mouth, pressing his torso into Dean's back and whispering in his ear, "I said be quiet." The angel punctuated this with a sharp thrust and a sharp exhale, the burst of breath tickling Dean's ear. It was all too much, and Dean groaned against Castiel's hand, absolutely shuddering in ecstatic delight. 

"You want me to control you."

Dean knew he knew the answer to that. He nodded slowly. Cas thrust punishingly into him once more, pulling another sound from the hunter, muffled again by the firm clasp of Castiel's hand.

"You want me to claim you as my own. That's why you test my patience."

Dean did want that, but he didn't think it was particularly fair to claim that he was testing Cas's patience when he'd been a perfect gentleman and not even had a stray thought. But even if he'd wanted to complain he wasn't able to. Instead, he nodded again. It's roleplay, right?

Cas began a vicious rhythm. It should have hurt more, but Cas was using powers to control it all very carefully. It annoyed Dean to some extent that no matter how rough Cas would be he would never let it hurt him. He'd tried to explain that to his angel, but either Cas didn't have the heart to do it or he really didn't understand.

Cas was growling something in Enochian as he pounded Dean into the wall. The cold, rough bricks slightly scraped his arms where Cas had them pinned down. The hand clasped hard around Dean's mouth was making him excited. Castiel's other hand was low on Dean's stomach, pulling him back toward the angel to be at the perfect angle to spear the hunter over and over in a vigorous rhythm that had Dean shaking. 

"I think," Cas growled. "I can make you come again." He nipped at Dean's neck sharply. "What would you think of that?"

He hadn't released the hand on Dean's mouth, but Dean whimpered softly into it anyway. The comment had him pushing back into Cas with a renewed urgency. He was too far gone to care about how emasculating this was. He was completely overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Cas shifted slightly, and the head of his cock was now brushing sinfully against that familiar and sensitive bundle of nerves. Dean was practically unable to catch his breath now and his eyes were rolling back in his head. 

"Don't make a sound when you come," Cas whispered, panting salaciously in his ear.

Don't make a sound? How was he supposed to do that? This wasn't like a quick jerk in the motel bathroom. This was an assault on all his most sensitive spots. But he nodded anyway. 

_Kinky fucker_ , Dean thought.

"Good. So good. I know you can do it for me. So," he said, softly moaning as he raggedly thrust in again and again, "I'm going to let your mouth go. But don't make a sound, or," he was breathless as he paused here, "I'll stop."

_Stop?! That's sadistic_ , Dean thought. Yet, he nodded.

Cas slowly released the hand on Dean's mouth so he could bring it low on his hip for leverage, still roughly burying himself in Dean in a way that made Dean want to scream for him. It took a lot of control to keep his sounds to himself, but he was gasping for breath like a fish out of water. It was made more torturous yet by the fact Cas was softly moaning in his ear - purposely -, making sure he knew this was a special rule, some crazy punishment just for Dean.

He almost lost it when Cas, maintaining rhythm, let one hand grip Dean's cock. Staying quiet now was taking a lot of focus. When Cas started to jerk him in time with the wild thrusts, the sensations were so overwhelming. He knew what Cas was doing. By making him focus on staying quiet, he wouldn't be able to hold back another orgasm. And he was close. So close. He wanted to scream Castiel's name. It wasn't fair. If he screamed, Cas would stop. 

His control was further tested when Cas whispered, moaning quietly in his ear, "You're doing so good for me, Dean. So very good."

_Bastard_ , Dean thought. _He knows exactly what he's doing._

As if that wasn't enough, Cas then growled, "Mine," in possibly the most raw, sexy sound Dean had ever heard. That's what did it. 

He bit his tongue to keep from making any noise beyond the shuddering, violent exhale as he came and came and came. Cas felt it, groaning as the walls around his length spasmed. "Yes, yes, you're mine," Dean heard him saying. The hunter felt the hot sticky spill splashing on the wall he was pressed against. His mind went fuzzy with the hedonistic bliss of orgasm, rocking through him in searing waves, Cas hadn't stopped fucking him, now more vigorous than ever, but finally after the waves of climax stilled in Dean he released his overstimulating hold on the hunter's cock.

"Perfect. You did so good," Cas groaned. Dean nodded. He _had_ done so good. He was going to take credit for that. 

"I'm going to fill you up now," the angel panted, "I'm going to stake my claim. Mine," he said, then cursed in Enochian as he did just that, hips stuttering and rhythm lost, filling the hunter with his warm slick load. Dean heard his lover's wings flare out and felt the warm glow of heavenly light burn throughout the kitchen.

When Cas finally stilled and pulled out, he turned Dean around, releasing the grace hold, and kissed him so sweet and tender it was like a completely different person. Cas waved his hand with a tender smile, and Dean was clothed and the come was cleaned up. Dean was still stunned into silence. Cas tenderly dive in for another soft kiss, caring and ardent. 

Finally, Dean spoke. "Castiel," he said, causing the angel to flash him a look at the use if his actual name, "what the fuck was that about?"

Cas smirked in a self satisfied way, then leaned in to whisper, "I found the secrets you hide. The things you don't brag about. The little box under your bed."

Dean felt his heart drop. "The… box under my bed with… princess Asuka… and the other ones…?" He said weakly.

"Yes. I watched all three tapes."

"ALL THREE?! You watched all three?!" 

Cas nodded, giving him that strong eyebrow arch. When coupled with the sexy smirk, it was a lethal combination. 

"Yes. I don't have tentacles but I hope the grace was an appropriate stand in. I don't know where we can get some of the other equipment I saw. You really do like pain, don't you? And, for the record, I would be more than fine with it if I caught you wearing -,"

"Nope!" Dean sputtered. "Too much for one day. I gotta process all that. We can talk about that later, Cas!" He babbled quickly. "Eggs? You wanna make the eggs?" His voice was breaking.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

Dean looked at him, eyes wide and hissed, "That stuff is secret!"

"Mm, not anymore."

Dean sighed. "Okay, we can talk about that stuff, but _later_. Sam could come running in at any second. We already pushed it too far today."

"Sam's not actually here. I was lying. He said he was going out for the day. But I didn't want to spoil the mood since now I know you like public -,"

Dean groaned loudly to interrupt him.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is? No one else knows this stuff!"

Cas gave him a dubious look and crossed his arms. "No, I don't understand why it's embarrassing. And I knew some of these things about you. The rest wasn't terribly surprising."

"The part with… well a _lot_ of it should be surprising!" Dean said, going around the kitchen island, trying to put some distance between them. He scowled, picking up the eggs and furiously whisking them, staring into the bowl, blushing.

"It wasn't."

"Why are you a Chatty Cassie right now? Go… enjoy your afterglow or something." 

"That's usually a couples activity."

Dean gave him a flustered look, then turned back to assaulting the eggs, which were already whisked well enough.

Cas approached him and gently took the eggs away, setting them on the counter. "You know, the other angels consider my relationship with you to be at _least_ as deviant as your particular predilections. We aren't even the same species. It's considered unholy. I think," Cas said, cupping Dean's face, "that it's nice to know I'm not alone in my...peculiarity. Ours are different - perhaps not as different as you think - but there's a level of solidarity I can appreciate. And your secrets are safe with me."

Dean felt very naked looking into Castiel's eyes right now, but there was a genuine warmth and he was right - this was Cas. This was his partner. He could trust him. And if anyone could or should know, it would be him. 

"Kiss me you crazy pervert," Dean said, finally smiling.

And he did, and it was good and loving and kind, just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was something! Kudos and comments make my day (although, like... what would you say? "You're a perv, thanks"? Lmao. Kudos work too)! If you liked this one-shot, you might like my long WIP fic, "How Long?" This fits in non-sequentially to that fic.
> 
> I'm still blushing omg. Idk why, it's not that crazy. Maybe Dean's embarrassment rubbed off on me while writing.
> 
> I'm minxyone93 on tumblr and I love mssgs and asks. 🥰 Y'all really do make my day with your interactions. I never thought a community of fanfiction literotica consumers would be so wholesome and supportive. 🥺


End file.
